Les dragons redoutent les loups garous
by sioban parker
Summary: One shot. Comme les grosses bêtes dont il s'occupe, Charlie est intimidé par les loups garous. Cela lui passera... RemusxCharlie.


One shot écrit pour **Loreleirocks**, qui déplorait que ce pairing soit rare en fançais. Elle est donc directement responsable de ça. Pour la punir, allez lire ses traductions (avec Remus en personnage central) et laissez-lui des reviews dont elle sera obligée de faire les Reply ! Et toc !

_Pairing_: Remus/Charlie

_Rating_: M

_Warnings_: slash avec lemon.

HPHPHPHP

**Les dragons redoutent les loups-garous**

Cela amusait Charlie, presque malgré lui. Il l'avait découvert récemment et ses lèvres se retroussaient dès qu'il y pensait : les dragons avaient peur des loups-garous.

N'était-ce pas ridicule ? La grosse bête qui avait peur de la petite ! Un dragon pouvait aisément écrabouiller le loup-garou d'un coup de patte ; ou l'expédier en vol plané d'un coup de queue ; ou le changer en méchoui en crachant avec vigueur. Mais non. En présence d'un loup-garou, le dragon appelait sa maman et s'éloignait aussi vite que son poids imposant le lui permettait.

Bah ! Après tout, les hommes (surtout les femmes, d'ailleurs) avaient bien peur des araignées. Notamment son frère Ron.

Dans le salon de ses parents, au Terrier, Charles Weasley rédigeait son rapport à la vitesse d'un escargot centenaire. S'occuper des dragons était un métier dangereux, exaltant. Le genre qui fait s'écarquiller les yeux des filles et impressionne favorablement les garçons. Il y avait cependant deux désagréments : les brûlures et les rapports à écrire en trois exemplaires.

Quand il avait commencé à exercer, avant la Deuxième Guerre contre Voldemort, il était surtout un éleveur de dragons. Puis la Roumanie (auparavant une contrée reculée, attardée, à moitié sauvage) avait intégré l'Union Européenne moldue et s'était modernisée à vitesse grand V. La forêt disparaissait pour laisser place à de larges autoroutes, des centres commerciaux, des villes-dortoirs. L'ancien château du voïvode Vlad Dracul était devenu un « Draculand » pour touristes, les ours des Carpates étaient transformés en descentes de lit après le passage des chasseurs…

Pour les dragons, c'était la fin d'une époque. Les moldus s'étaient aperçus de leur existence et réclamait leur extermination, soutenus par l'opinion publique du monde de la sorcellerie. La situation devenait critique : le dragon n'avait pas plus sa place en Roumanie qu'au beau milieu de Trafalgar Square.

Charlie posa sa plume pour se gratter le menton. Il était chez ses parents pour quelques jours. Il aurait aimé profiter de ce retour aux sources pour jouer au Quidditch contre ses frères, ou se baigner dans l'étang, voire même tester les dernières créations des jumeaux, tout plutôt que de perdre du temps avec la paperasse. Il était un homme de terrain, lui ! Pas un gratte-parchemin !

La voix de sa mère fit brutalement irruption dans le cours de ses pensées. Il en oublia les dragons roumains au profit du dragon familial.

« Non, vous n'allez pas nous quitter comme ça ! Arthur serait fâché que je ne vous retienne pas. »

« Molly, je vous assure que je ne veux pas déran- «

« Du tout, du tout ! Entrez au salon, je vous apporte du thé. Du Ceylan, le préféré de la famille. Charlie, dis bonjour à Remus ! »

Un jour, sa très chère mère devrait s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait plus six ans.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Lupin », obéit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Remus lui retourna sa mimique, complice.

Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils, gardant une posture un peu raide. Charlie lui coula un regard scrutateur.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis des mois. Force était de constater que Remus n'avait pas meilleure mine. Il traînait toujours cet air maladif et soucieux ; ses vêtements semblaient sortis d'une poubelle des Malefoy… en tant que hardes pour elfes de maison.

Le silence menaçait de devenir pesant. Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Et… euh… Comment allez-vous, depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Bien, merci, répondit Remus mécaniquement, aussi peu sincère que possible. Et toi ? Toujours à pister les cracheurs de feu ? »

Soulagé d'engager la conversation sur un terrain aussi familier, Charlie lui adressa un beau sourire.

« En théorie, oui. Mais en fait, il n'y a plus grand' chose à pister. Les dragons disparaissent progressivement. J'écris un rapport à ce sujet. »

« Ah. Pourquoi disparaissent-ils ? »

Remus était la politesse faite homme. S'il y avait bien un sujet qui ne l'intéressait pas… songea Charlie, pas dupe. Mais il joua son rôle d'hôte, comme Remus jouait le sien.

« La civilisation avance. Le progrès, les machines, les hommes aussi. S'ils ne sont pas chassés, ils se massacrent entre eux ou meurent seuls. Il n'y a plus de place pour eux dans notre monde. »

Remus plissa le front, ce qui accentua sa physionomie mélancolique.

« Plus de place pour eux. C'est une façon de voir les choses. Et quelle est la mission des chasseurs de dragons comme vous, Charlie ? Exterminer les survivants ? »

Derrière la douceur habituelle de la voix, Charlie sut percevoir l'irritation. Il leva des sourcils surpris et répondit avec gêne :

« Il faut avant tout protéger la population. »

« Bien sûr ! J'imagine que tout le monde se réjouira quand ils auront tous disparu jusqu'au dernier ! »

« Quelle importance ? » rétorqua Charlie, un peu plus sèchement qu'il n'en avait l'intention.

Il avait horreur que l'on remette en cause son travail. Les protestations des amis des bêtes l'agaçaient prodigieusement, surtout que ces mêmes individus s'enfuiraient en hurlant s'ils étaient confrontés à un dragon. Il n'aurait pas cru que Remus faisait partie de ces esprits bornés, se dit-il avec désappointement.

« Aucune importance, répondit Remus d'un air las, sa combativité envolée. Ce sont des créatures dangereuses dont personne ne sait quoi faire. Il n'y a pas de place pour elles, comme tu l'as si bien dit. Laissons-les mourir ou, mieux, achevons-les. Personne ne les pleurera. »

Charlie comprit. Sa gorge se noua brusquement. Cela paraissait difficilement concevable, et pourtant Remus ressentait de la sympathie pour les dragons en raison de sa condition de lycanthrope. Il voyait, entre leur sort et le sien, un parallèle cruel.

Charlie se rappela soudain des bribes de conversation autour de la table familiale. Des propos qu'il ne croyait pas avoir retenus. Les loups-garous restaient des parias. Remus restait au chômage. La loi restait intransigeante. Remus restait chez lui, coincé entre ses problèmes financiers et sa peur d'être rejeté…

Remus se laissa aller sur le fauteuil, les yeux mi-clos. Il paraissait épuisé.

Le cœur de Charlie se serra.

« Je rédige mon rapport pour l'Observatoire des Dragons. Je vais suggérer que ceux qui restent soient protégés. Au nom de la survie de l'espèce. »

« A quoi bon ? » dit Remus, désabusé.

« Il ne faut pas les laisser s'éteindre ! Ils font partie de notre monde. Ils ont une longue histoire, ils sont mythiques, même chez les Moldus ! Nous devons les sauver ! »

Il s'enflammait déjà, le jeune homme à la chevelure aussi flamboyante que ses réactions. Pour être franc, il ne voyait les choses sous cet angle que depuis deux minutes et demi ; mais il était désormais convaincu qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour les dragons. A défaut de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les loups-garous.

Charlie était un Weasley, c'est-à-dire un être têtu, loyal et intrépide (du moins, c'est ce que la légende familiale racontait). Pourvu d'une quête chevaleresque, il ne saurait renoncer. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il sourit à Remus avec espoir. Celui-ci, bien que fort étonné par cette réaction pleine de fougue, lui retourna son sourire. Leurs yeux se prirent et ne se quittèrent plus.

Du moins jusqu'à l'entrée de Molly qui posa son plateau sur la table.

« Le thé est chaud. Charlie, mon chéri, va chercher le sucrier. De quoi parliez-vous ? »

« Nous parlions de dragons », répondit Remus avec naturel.

Charlie ne dit rien. Il demeurait persuadé qu'ils avaient parlé de bien plus que de dragons.

HPHPHPHP

Charlie s'absorbait dans la contemplation du parc. Depuis la terrasse du second étage, il avait une vue imprenable sur la forêt galloise. Celle-ci semblait tout à fait tranquille… si on faisait abstraction du bosquet qui s'agitait frénétiquement. A croire qu'une créature gigantesque se grattait le dos contre trois arbres à la fois.

D'ailleurs c'était le cas.

Le dragon, satisfait de sa séance d'épouillage, pointa la tête par-dessus la cime. Il regarda un instant en direction de Charlie. La proie et le chasseur échangèrent un long regard. Puis le dragon reprit sa marche, pesamment, sa longue queue en balancier.

De toute façon, il n'irait pas loin. Les barrières magiques – qui envoyaient l'équivalent d'une décharge électrique – le confinaient dans le parc. Que celui-ci lui plaise ou non. D'après les rugissements de protestation, Charlie devinait que justement le parc ne lui plaisait pas. Quelle ingratitude ! Une jolie forêt, à peine déboisée, à peine polluée, valait mieux qu'une mort atroce au fin fond de la Roumanie, non ?

Certes, il y avait les barrières. A en juger par les cris qui s'élevaient périodiquement, les cinq dragons avaient fait intimement leur connaissance. Et la forêt galloise manquait de proies : les employés du parc distribuaient la nourriture à heure fixe. Finis les plaisirs de la chasse, la joie de gober un villageois égaré, la satisfaction de croquer une vache qui mugissait sous la dent…

Il faudrait du temps aux cinq spécimens pour se faire à leur nouvelle condition d'animaux de zoo. Mais la commission ministérielle n'avait pas trouvé mieux…

« Charlie ? »

« Je suis là, monsieur Lupin », répondit-il vivement en se retournant.

Remus venait à sa rencontre, un peu essoufflé par les marches. Charlie nota, un peu peiné, qu'il ne semblait pas en meilleure forme qu'à leur précédente rencontre. Remus poussa un long soupir forcé.

« Tu veux bien cesser de m'appeler monsieur Lupin ? C'est une façon de me rappeler mon âge qui m'agace un peu… »

« Je ne veux rien faire de tel ! D'ailleurs vous n'avez pas un âge de… Enfin, vous avez un âge qui… Je veux dire… »

Sous le mélange troublant du regard moqueur et du sourire indulgent, Charlie se tut, rouge. Remus avait le don de le ramener à l'état d'adolescent bégayeur. Encore heureux qu'il ne provoque pas de poussée d'acné…

Remus répondit tranquillement :

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Alors, c'est ça, le « Dragonland » made in Britain ? »

« Oui. Tout nouveau tout beau. Ils ne sont que cinq pour l'instant. Le Pays de Galles a l'air de leur plaire. »

Tu parles, Charles. Mais il fallait être optimiste, envisager les choses sous un aspect flatteur, impressionner favorablement le visiteur…

Remus se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air absent. Lui aussi s'absorbait dans la contemplation de la forêt, comme le jeune homme tout à l'heure. Charlie trouvait que le silence menaçait de durer.

« Et tu as trouvé facilement, Remus ? » articula-t-il avec application, savourant le plaisir nouveau du prénom sur sa langue.

« A peu près. Les noms gallois ont ceci de charmant qu'ils ne se prononcent jamais comme ils s'écrivent. J'ai eu du mal à demander mon chemin : bonjour, je voudrais aller à… Attendez, je vais vous l'écrire… »

Charlie se mit à rire et sa nervosité s'évapora.

« Le parc sera ouvert-il au public ? » s'enquit Remus avec un sourire plaisant (il était content d'avoir provoqué l'hilarité du jeune homme, c'était visible).

« A terme, oui. C'est la condition imposée par le ministère pour le rentabiliser. Cette joyeuse blague a coûté cher, mine de rien. Mais il faudra d'abord que les dragons s'habituent à la captivité. Cela ferait désordre s'ils tentaient d'attaquer les visiteurs, comme les dinosaures dans _Jurassic Park_… »

Remus le regarda avec surprise.

« Tu connais ce film ? »

« Oui, je l'ai vu chez Harry. Il a acheté un TGV. »

« Tu veux dire un DVD ? »

« Ouais. C'est de famille, d'esquinter les noms moldus, apparemment… »

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Charlie sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer agréablement. Alors qu'il rassemblait son courage pour proposer à Remus de sortir un de ces soirs (au cinéma, puisqu'on en parlait), Remus dit brusquement :

« Ils me font quand même de la peine. Ils ne sont pas faits pour la captivité. Un jour, ils s'envoleront. »

« Ben non, dit Charlie, pratique. On a sectionné un tendon sur chaque aile. Ils ne peuvent que marcher. »

« Je parlais au sens figuré, Charlie. Je voulais dire qu'ils tenteront de s'évader, encore et toujours. Ils ne renonceront pas facilement à leur indépendance. »

« C'est mieux que de les voir disparaître jusqu'au dernier ! » s'écria Charlie, piqué au vif.

Il s'était défoncé pour créer cette réserve naturelle, ce n'était pas le moment de critiquer l'artiste, merci.

« C'est vrai, concéda Remus. Cependant je ne peux m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Ce ne sont que des dragons, me diras-tu. Mais être un animal de foire, inspecté sous toutes les coutures, servir d'amusement aux curieux… »

« Je ne pense pas que les dragons aient une grande sensibilité… »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Non. »

Charlie sentait que Remus était sur le point de replonger dans ses idées noires. Devait-il tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère ?

« Nous avons un Magyar à pointes. Tu vois les arbres qui gigotent, à droite ? C'est lui. Bon, tu te doutais que les arbres ne bougeaient pas seuls, ce ne sont pas des Ents… »

Remus sourit et inclina légèrement la tête, indiquant qu'il reconnaissait la référence à Tolkien. Rasséréné, Charlie poursuivit :

« Il y a un couple de Suédois à museau court. Ils sont en train de roucouler sous les buissons. Enfin, pas au sens propre, ils ne tiennent pas sous les buissons… J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se reproduire tout de suite. Deux, je supporte, mais je ne veux pas faire un élevage. En tout cas, ils se sont bien adaptés au climat. C'est vrai que le nord de la Suède et l'ouest du pays de Galles présentent des analogies… »

Remus rit franchement, au grand plaisir de Charlie. Celui-ci dit spontanément :

« Tu accepterais de dîner avec moi, ce soir ? »

Remus s'interrompit net. Il avait soudain un air effaré qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Dîner… Tous les deux ? »

« Oui. »

« Juste tous les deux ou avec tes collègues ? »

« Juste tous les deux. »

Charlie s'efforçait d'arborer un air détaché, alors que sa voix intérieure plaidait sans fausse honte : « Dis oui, je t'en prie, dis-moi oui ! » Remus, après avoir hésité une éternité de trois secondes, dit finalement :

« Avec plaisir. Mais je te préviens que je ne suis pas un gai compagnon. »

Charlie s'abstint de répliquer qu'il espérait bien qu'il était gay… Un peu trop fracassant, comme approche.

« De toute façon, dit Charlie, tu me dois bien ça. C'est pour te faire plaisir que j'ai fortement conseillé la création du parc. »

Devant l'air stupéfait de Remus (et sa rougeur subite), il comprit trop tard que cette approche _aussi_ était trop fracassante.

HPHPHPHP

A 18h30 précises, Remus transplana jusqu'au pub de Llangollen où Charlie l'attendait déjà depuis de longues minutes. Celui-ci se détendit en le voyant.

« Salut ! » lança-t-il en touchant le bras de Remus.

Remus le regarda avec bienveillance mais il restait sur sa réserve. Il semblait même un peu nerveux.

Charlie poussa la porte du pub sans attendre. Il espérait qu'une nourriture copieuse dans un endroit sympathique, le tout agrémenté d'une bière pas trop légère, décoincerait un peu le flegmatique Remus… Il avait choisi à dessein le pub _Gales_, sur Bridge Street, le plus chaleureux, le plus anglais pub du coin !

Ils passèrent commande au bar avant de rejoindre une table libre, dangereusement proche de la cible de fléchettes. Charlie espérait bien qu'aucun consommateur éméché ne voudrait prouver ses talents.

Remus était vêtu de tweed gris, comme à son habitude. Ses tempes étaient déjà grisonnantes, son visage toujours prématurément marqué par des rides. Mais dans la lumière douce, il perdait cet air malade de bête traquée. Les mots mystérieux et sensuels le décrivaient bien mieux…

Charlie avala prestement une gorgée de bière tiède.

Il avait commandé un _shepperd's pie_ très classique. Remus avait montré plus d'originalité en choisissant le poulet au miel accompagné de chips sucrées. Il déclara tranquillement :

« Je me sens d'humeur douce-amère, ce soir. »

Charlie ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il attaqua férocement son assiette.

« Et… euh… Tu fais quoi pour t'occuper, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il quand sa bouche fut raisonnablement vide.

Depuis que la guerre était finie, il imaginait que Remus avait moins d'occupations. Mais jusqu'à une époque récente, il ne s'était pas interrogé sur le sujet.

« Je suis surtout un homme d'intérieur, dit Remus avec un demi-sourire. Rien d'intéressant pour un jeune homme qui fait un métier aussi palpitant que le tien ! »

« Tu n'es pas trop seul ? » osa Charlie, mettant délibérément les pieds dans le plat.

« Je vois encore les amis de l'Ordre. »

C'était une bonne nouvelle. L'ennui, c'était que l'Ordre était sorti considérablement clairsemé de la guerre au point que les survivants pouvaient tous prendre le même taxi.

Charlie, une nouvelle fois, se retrouvait avec la langue nouée. Il aurait voulu trouver des mots… d'encouragement ? de réconfort ? Mais il ignorait s'ils seraient bien reçus.

« J'apprécie l'effort que tu fais ce soir, Charlie. Je ne suis pas très sociable. J'ai toujours été un solitaire, renfermé sur moi-même. Les années passent et le phénomène empire… Je vais finir en vieux garçon aigri. »

Pas si j'y peux quelque chose, songea Charlie, mais il se retint : Remus croirait qu'il plaisantait encore. Charlie était du genre à attaquer bille en tête, mais avec Remus il se sentait emprunté.

« Ta compagnie est très agréable, dit gravement Charlie. Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté mon invitation. »

« Tu serais mieux avec quelqu'un de ton âge. »

Aïe ! Mauvaise problématique. Charlie espérait bien que la différence d'âge ne viendrait pas sur le tapis. Ce n'était quand même pas comme si Remus pouvait être son père !

« Ce n'est quand même pas comme si tu pouvais être mon père ! Ou alors il faudrait que tu aies commencé jeune ! »

« Commencé jeune… et fréquenté une fille. J'ai toujours su que je préférais les garçons. »

Il disait ça avec autant de sérénité que s'il annonçait qu'il se rendait à son club pour jouer au bridge. _So british_.

« Et Tonks ? » bredouilla Charlie avant de se mordre les lèvres, mais trop tard rattraper son indiscrétion.

Remus sourit.

« Je la trouvais un peu garçon manqué… Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle était parfaitement au courant. Tonks aime les challenges. Mais elle a eu un peu de mal à me convaincre d'essayer. »

« Et tu as essayé ? »

« J'ai toujours aimé apprendre des choses nouvelles. »

Charlie avait très chaud, tout à coup, mais il ne voulait pas tirer sur le col de son pull. Il n'était pas le loup de Tex Avery.

A propos de loup… Charlie pensa qu'il ferait mieux de réorienter la conversation avant de lancer : Et moi, tu m'essaierais ?

« Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu sympathisais avec le sort des… je veux dire de mes grosses bestioles, parce que tu es… »

Il articula en silence le mot suivant. Même dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ce n'était pas un truc à dire, alors au beau milieu de moldus ! Au mieux, ils penseraient qu'il avait fumé la moquette ; au pire, ils appelleraient le _constable_…

Remus saisit sa pinte et la but, surtout pour se donner une contenance.

« Tu as raison, reconnut-il avec une tristesse contenue. J'ai bien conscience d'être grotesque. Je ne peux m'empêcher de voir dans leur déclin une préfiguration du mien. Il n'y a pas non plus de place pour nous dans ce monde. Avant, comme les dragons, nous pouvions nous cacher dans des coins reculés. A présent, le gouvernement nous oblige à déclarer officiellement notre existence, notre adresse, nos déplacements. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir de job, ni posséder de commerce, ni servir notre pays. Nous allons finir par disparaître et tout le monde se réjouira. »

Charlie avait la gorge serrée. Remus s'en aperçut et tenta de plaisanter :

« Tu devrais suggérer une mesure de protection pour nous aussi. Un camp. Mais sans étoile jaune, si possible… »

Sa plaisanterie tomba à l'eau avec un « plouf » sonore.

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, dit Remus avec douceur. J'ai essayé maladroitement de détendre l'atmosphère. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas doué pour les relations humaines. »

« J'aime ta compagnie », protesta Charlie.

« C'est bien ce qui m'étonne… Tu as entendu parler de Joseph Merrick ? »

« Elephant man ? Oui. Quel rapport ? »

« La plupart du temps, je me sens un peu comme lui. Sauf que ma monstruosité ne se voit qu'une fois par mois. Lui avait l'avantage sur moi de ne pas être dangereux pour ses semblables. »

« Tu ne devrais pas penser ça, dit Charlie fermement. Vos situations ne se comparent pas. Tu n'es pas seul, quoi que tu penses. Tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais une créature de foire. Tes amis ne le permettront jamais ! Tu as une vie normale, contrairement à Merrick. »

« Crois-tu ? » dit Remus avec un sourire qui lui allait mal – un rictus sardonique.

Il n'ajouta rien. Charlie écarquilla les yeux : il lui semblait soudain qu'il voyait l'existence de Remus. Elle se déroulait devant lui comme un film, Remus qui restait chez lui-même quand la pleine lune était loin ; il ne voyait presque personne. Charlie avait du mal à concevoir une existence aussi solitaire.

Apparemment, même ses camarades de guerre n'avaient pas pris la peine de chercher à le connaître mieux. Charlie eut soudain envie de prendre Remus dans ses bras, d'enfouir son visage dans son cou et de lui chuchoter des mots de réconfort. Rapidement, il comprit que s'il commençait, il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il sentait le désir glisser en lui aussi plaisamment que l'excellente nourriture du pub. Il ajouta une gorgée de _ale_ pour faire bonne mesure.

« Je suis désolé, commença-t-il après s'être éclairci la voix. Je sais que la vie n'a pas été tendre avec toi. Et moi, il faut toujours que je plaisante, que je dise n'importe quoi. Cet après-midi encore, quand nous étions sur la terrasse… »

Remus leva la main pour l'interrompre. Son expression était cette fois très chaleureuse.

« Ne sois pas désolé. Tu as vu que j'étais déprimé et tu as voulu me faire sourire. Tu as montré que tu as du cœur et tu t'es conduit en véritable ami. »

« Je voudrais être plus que ça. »

Voilà. C'était sorti. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il aurait dû penser à sa mère…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne purent plus se détacher.

Un pub moldu, dans une petite ville galloise connue pour ses manifestations culturelles, n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour faire son _coming-out_. Se donner en spectacle n'était pas forcément bien vu en-dehors du festival.

« Je vais régler », dit-il en se levant précipitamment.

Il baissa les yeux pour vérifier. Non, ça allait encore.

La température de la rue était fraîche. Cela lui remit les idées en place.

Il se retourna pour regarder Remus. Normalement, après un casse-dalle entre potes, c'était là qu'on se disait « au revoir ». Logiquement, après un dîner entre futurs amants, c'était là qu'on se disait « chez toi ou chez moi ? » Charlie n'était pas encore très sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire.

Mais bon. Il n'était pas un Griffondor pour rien. En outre, il portait le nom de Weasley. Bon sang ne saurait mentir.

Bon sang !

Il agrippa les épaules de Remus et l'attira brusquement à lui pour un baiser. Il eut juste le temps de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la surprise et leurs nez s'entrechoquèrent douloureusement. Charlie sentit à peine les lèvres fines sur les siennes que déjà Remus reculait en se frottant l'appendice nasal.

« Pardon », balbutia-t-il, contrit.

Charles Weasley, tu es un imbécile. Retourne t'occuper de tes dragons, tu n'es bon qu'à ça !

Remus, toutefois, ne prit ni la fuite ni un air horrifié. Lui aussi était un Griffondor. Il fit un pas vers Charlie, le poussa contre le mur et se s'appuya contre lui de tout son poids.

« Attention à ce que tu fais, dit-il gravement. Je ne suis plus un môme. »

Charlie se retint de se coller suggestivement à lui, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, même s'il était prêt à jurer que ce serait divinement agréable.

« Parce que moi j'en suis un ? »

« Tu en as l'insouciance, oui. Tu te laisses porter par tes désirs sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » dit Charlie, résigné.

Ce qui voulait dire non, certainement. Mais Charlie voulait l'entendre de cette bouche même qu'il avait tenté d'embrasser.

« Ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas un coup d'un soir. Si tu veux calmer tes ardeurs ou juste te faire un lycanthrope (pour le bien de la science, je n'en doute pas !), je te conseille charitablement d'aller voir ailleurs. »

Ce curieux mélange d'argot et de langage châtié eut un effet embarrassant sur Charlie et il rougit de honte en pensant que Remus devait le sentir contre sa hanche. Cela allait être difficile de le convaincre qu'il raisonnait bien avec sa tête et pas avec autre chose.

« Je ne veux pas… euh, ce que tu crois. C'est toi qui me plais. Toi, Remus. Si je me suis battu pour sauver ces dragons à qui tu semblais tellement tenir, c'est aussi pour toi. Pour t'impressionner. »

« Tu penses donc m'avoir par la gratitude ? »

Remus le pressa plus fort contre le mur. Charlie sentit quelque chose de dur à un endroit stratégique. Il déglutit. Le contact était délicieux. Il voulait glisser ses mains sous le pull, lui caresser la peau, sur le dos, sur le ventre, plus bas…

« Qu'as-tu en tête, Charlie Weasley ? »

Pour être franc, il lui était extrêmement difficile de penser quand Remus était si proche. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas être plus proche que ça, à moins d'être en lui.

Non, il n'avait pas pensé ça !

« Dis-moi, Charlie… », gronda Remus, la voix basse et provocante.

Charlie résista à l'impulsion de saisir à pleines mains les fesses de Remus. Pour prouver sa maturité et son désintérêt des activités purement sexuelles, ce n'était guère conseillé.

« Je voudrais te convaincre… » commença-t-il.

Remus le fit taire en l'embrassant.

Il fallut bien deux secondes à Charlie pour réaliser. Alors il répondit au baiser avec ardeur. Il adora tout de suite la bouche qui dévorait la sienne, la langue qui le caressait profondément. Il crut se liquéfier sur place par la seule intensité de ce baiser. Il caressa les épaules et le dos de Remus, n'osant pourtant pas descendre. Il pourrait le toucher ainsi toute la nuit…

Remus s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle. Charlie réalisa qu'il en avait besoin lui aussi. Ce contact de quelques secondes avait été bouleversant. Il comprit qu'il n'apprécierait plus jamais les lèvres des autres, après ce seul baiser de Remus.

Remus lui fit un sourire empli de malice et le prit dans ses bras. Charlie laissa aller sa tête contre son épaule avec un soupir d'aise.

« Si tu penses à moi… ainsi, pourquoi as-tu attendu tout ce temps pour le dire ? » murmura Remus dans son oreille.

« Les dragons ont peur des loups-garous », dit Charlie.

Il tenta de rester stoïque sous le regard profond qui sondait son visage. Puis il finit par éclater de rire, attrapa Remus et lui roula le patin du siècle.

HPHPHPHP

« Je sais que j'ai été puéril et que je parle trop, je voudrais avoir été plus futé ! Je voudrais te dire que je tiens à toi et que tu es important et que je me fiche que tu sois un loup-garou… »

« C'est vrai que tu parles trop », dit Remus, fort occupé à lui lécher le cou et à défaire sa ceinture.

« Désolé… »

Remus s'écarta un peu, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Ne sois pas désolé. Je suis très touché par tes paroles. Mais je sens ton excitation et mes phéromones sont en furie. Je ne suis pas en état de tenir une conversation cohérente en ce moment. »

Cela était dit aussi posément que d'habitude. Charlie eut une pensée admirative pour une telle maîtrise de soi, puis sa réflexion devint bien plus prosaïque. A l'air tiède sur sa peau, il comprit que Remus l'avait dévêtu. Il retint presque son souffle alors que Remus apprivoisait son corps avec ses mains, sa bouche, tendrement, lentement.

Puis Remus – ô scandale, ô hérésie – s'écarta de lui, le laissant nu comme un ver et tendu de la tête aux pieds.

« Huh ? » fit Charlie, désemparé, ouvrant enfin les yeux.

« Je préfèrerai que tu respires normalement. J'ai certes entendu dire que l'asphyxie augmentait l'intensité de l'orgasme. Mais je veux un partenaire actif… »

Son sourire taquin réveilla Charlie. Actif ? Il allait voir !

Charlie chargea. Littéralement. Il se jeta sur Remus, un tantinet surpris, et le fit basculer sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Charlie plongea vers sa bouche et y planta un baiser aussi fermement qu'on plantait un drapeau sur un sommet vaincu. Non seulement Remus ne protesta pas mais il participa au mélange des salives qui s'ensuivit. Charlie s'étendit de tout son long sur Remus et ondula du bassin. Remus grogna. Soit il aimait ça, soit il avait mal digéré le poulet au miel.

Charlie décida de cocher la case A et entreprit de laisser un chemin de baisers humides sur le torse, léchant au passage les mamelons et le nombril. Remus fit un bond qui lança ses reins en avant. Charlie accepta l'invitation et engloutit sa proie.

Remus grogna de plus belle. Son corps se cambra tandis qu'il s'accrochait aux cheveux roux. Il était magnifique ainsi, pour autant que Charlie pouvait en juger ; ses yeux n'avaient pas toute la perspective nécessaire.

Alors que Charlie sentait approcher le point critique et se demandait s'il réussirait à faire hurler le loup à la lune, Remus cria :

« Stop ! Stop ! »

Subjugué par tant d'autorité, Charlie obtempéra. Remus haleta plusieurs fois, battit des paupières et se redressa sur les coudes.

« Il y a un problème ? » interrogea le jeune homme, inquiet.

« Je n'emploierais pas ce mot, non. »

Remus bondit soudain en avant, agrippa Charlie et le plaqua sur le lit.

« Je te veux et je t'aurai. A ma manière. »

Oooooh. Remus dominateur était encore plus sexy, si toutefois c'était possible. Charlie rendit les armes avec bonne grâce.

L'expression était bien choisie. Remus entreprit en effet de lui infliger le même traitement. A la différence près que, lorsque Charlie lui cria de s'arrêter, il continua quand même. Quelle cruauté. Charlie, bien qu'il eut l'impression que son corps explosait et tremblait indéfiniment, eut cependant l'héroïsme de ne pas se plaindre.

Remus était finalement un gentil garçon. Avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, il eut la patience d'attendre que Charlie soit de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Cela ne tarda guère, au demeurant. Charlie manifestait la vigueur de sa jeunesse.

Après un laps de temps indéterminé, Charlie songea que la lycanthropie devrait être répertoriée comme maladie sexuellement transmissible. Pour preuve, il avait hurlé en même temps que Remus. Tous deux respiraient bruyamment, étaient agités de soubresauts et ils étaient mouillés en des endroits significatifs de leur anatomie.

Charlie se blottit contre Remus, qui le prit dans ses bras.

« Maintenant, dit Remus en souriant, tu peux me dire à quel point tu tiens à moi. Je suis tout ouïe. »

FIN


End file.
